Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** ** Farnum Flats Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Syd Shores | Inker2_1 = Syd Shores | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Trouble by the Gallon! | Synopsis2 = Riding the range and running low on water, the Two-Gun Kid rides into the Evans Ranch to see if he can refill his canteen. He is confronted by owner Steve Evans and his ranch hands at first believe him to be a member of Sam Stone's ranch. Two-Gun clears things up and learns that Evans is struggling to get water for his steers and might be forced his entire stock to Stone for a reduced price and be driven out of business. The Kid offers to help Evans by bringing a friend who is a water prospector in the area to help him find water, unaware that one of the ranch hands is really a spy for Stone. A few days later as the Two-Gun Kid and the prospector are on their way back to Evans ranch they almost walk into an ambush set up by Stone. However, flying crows give away the bushwackers position and Two-Gun manages to sneak around and get the drop on them. Two-Gun then turns over the bushwackers to the sheriff and asks him to place some deputies where they intend to dig for water to catch Stone's men in an attempt to kill them. However, when Two-Gun returns to the ranch to tell Evans, he is once more overheard by the spy who tips off Stone. The following day Two-Gun and the prospector are searching for water when they are distracted by the spy while Stone climbs a nearby rock formation to blast them with TNT. Two-Gun suspecting that the man is a spy beats the truth out of him. He learns the truth just as Stone is about to toss the dynamite, but Two-Gun shoots him dead and catches the explosives. The prospector, having found an ideal spot for water, uses the TNT to blast open some rock finding a vein of water under it. With the job done, Two-Gun rides away before he can be thanked. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Showdown at the Sonoma Stage! | Synopsis3 = In the town of Somona, a stage coach carrying gold is once more robbed and the driver shot dead. Hoping to stop the thief, the local banker hires Tex Taylor to ride shotgun on the next ride out. Tex decides to throw off the robbers by having the gold hidden in a bags of oats and having a dummy lock box placed in the front of the cart. Sure enough the bandits attack, with one of their members revealed to be disguised as a woman riding in the coach. Tex quickly surrenders and turns over the lock box much to the surprise of everyone else on the coach that is unaware of his switch. Tex assures them that the bandits won't get away and continues the ride into town. Before he can be called a coward, Tex reveals his trick, kicking over the bag of oats revealing the gold was hidden inside the whole time, thus outsmarting the outlaws. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Coach Bandits Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Death Rides the Range! | Synopsis4 = At the Double Bar ranch, Billy Harrison finds another one of the ranches cattle dead. Two-Gun Kid passes through the area and Billy thinks him the source of the cattle dying and tries to shoot him. The Kid easily disarms the boy and when he tries to explain that the cattle has died of disease and who he is. Surprised to meet the Two-Gun Kid, Billy asks the Kid if he can help him and his sister Betty from having to sell their ranch. He explains that their father died six months earlier leaving them to run the ranch and the cattle began mysteriously dying. They arrive at the ranch just as their neighbour Mr. Morgan is once more pressuring Betty to sell the land to him. Morgan tells them that he will give them a good price on the land and presses her to sell him the cattle before it all gets sick. Two-Gun convinces Betty to not sell the spread for another day until he has a change to look around. Morgan walks off angry, warning Betty that Two-Gun won't be able to bring dead cattle back to life. As Two-Gun Kid searches the land on his horse Cyclone, they stop by a pond to get a drink of water. When Cyclone refuses to drink the water, the Kid realizes that there is oil in the water and that the Harrison's are rich. Hearing a crash, Two-Gun check out the source of the noise and catches two of Morgan's men attempting to inject one of the Harrison cows with the disease that is killing off the cattle. When the Kid tries to confront them, they pistol whip him and tie him up then go to meet up with Morgan who is returning to the Double Bar to pressure the Harrison's to sell. Two-Gun revives and calls Cyclone who bites through his ropes and races to the ranch. There he stops Morgan before he can force Betty to sign the deed to the ranch over to him by threatening to burn her with a branding iron. Disarming Morgan, Two-Gun Kid rounds the crooked rancher and his men up and takes them off to the sheriff. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Morgan Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}